Multidimensional signals such as audio, image, and video signals on many occasions need to be segmented in order to identify the source of each segment of the signal or isolate the segments of the signal related to a source. The analysis of audio signals for a wide variety of applications, such as speech recognition and content based retrieval, assumes that the signals originated from a single source. However, this is frequently not the case for a single channel audio signal. For example, a recorded audio signal can include audio content from two speakers that may need to be segmented according to the respective speakers. In another example, a photograph of an individual may require that the image be segmented such that the segment containing the individual is separated from the background segment. Source segmentation is known to be a difficult problem and computationally resource intensive. There is a need to provide accurate source segmentation of multi-dimensional signals in a computationally efficient manner.